


There's snow place like home

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SimKus, reeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: AU where everyone has a familiar and the familiars only really care about their masters, that is until the master meets thier soulmate. The familiars will get attached to them.And when Simons car breaks down outside of a beautiful mans house. His familiar feels right at home here.





	There's snow place like home

Simon has one job. To get groceries for his brother. Can't be that hard right? Even in this terrible blizzard.

He stepped in his car, he read the temperate. -2 degrees Fahrenheit (for all you rest of the world, just know its cold as shit) 

Even if he was bad at talking to people he would just get in and get out. Get what he needed and r u n like hell.

-

When he finally finished loading his cargo and pulled out of the parking lot, his car made some worrying sounds but he thought nothing of it. It's just way too cold for any car to run right.

His sleeping familiar sleeping on the passenger seat was now startled awake.

"Aww it's ok fluffy."

He stroked the miniature cat beside him.

\- 

He knew he lived in the middle of nowhere but he knew his way around right? In the middle of a white out though, it might be a little tough. But he made a wrong down down an unfamiliar street.

He attempted to turn around..

Snap. Snap. POP!

The car came to a halt outside of a decently big house.

"Shit..."

He said to himself

He sat in his car, trying to think of what to do until he couldn't anymore. He didn't like to talk to people and asking for help in that house might be that only option. He couldn't call Daniel because his phone died hours ago.

Sigh...

He slowly got out, his familiar following him close by. She seemed to like this place.

He knocked on the huge door.

Silence for a few short moments.

An image of pure perfection unlocked the door. 6'1 with two different colored eyes and very tan.

"How can I help you?"

Simon blushed. His voice was even hot.

"I.... Simon ... Use phone...?"

He was too flustered to get a sentence out right.

He just looked at the other man with a flushed smile.

"I'm sorry I can't talk today."  
Simon held his face in his hands.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Oh yes of course! Come in its freezing!"

He let the man into his big house.

The walls were covered in art. It was all so pretty... 

He lead the blonde man to his house phone.

"I'll be in the living room. Come in when you're done."

"Alright.. Thank you so much.!"

"My names markus. You?"

"I'm Simon."

He blushed once more as markus turned to leave.

My ra9 was that man cute.

-

"The uhh.. Tow truck will be here in four hours.. "

He strolled into the living room where markus was watching tv.

"I'll be in my car if you need m-"

He felt a hand grab his wrist as he turned to leave.

"Are you kidding? You'll freeze to death!! I don't need a Simon Popsicle in my driveway! You stay right here I'm gonna go make us some hot chocolate . You're already freezing."

Simon sat in the couch next to him.

Markus gave him a blanket as he went into the kitchen.

"Don't you move a cold little muscle"

Simon was blushing even deeper this time as he hid in the blanket...

Maybe this wasent that bad.....

**Author's Note:**

> This has been deleted so many times I'm gonna lose my mind do here's what imma do. Imma make just a short thing and just make more chapters.


End file.
